


Professor Callenreese's boyfriend

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Eiji is famous, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Party, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Professor Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Hi!

The party was going great.   
Donna Summer's Hot Stuff was blaring out of the speakers, sending everyone on the dance floor into a frenzy amidst the strobe lights that created light effects and contrasts, and the other guests had gathered in small groups to talk or at the bar for drinks; everyone was having a good time.   
Tom took a sip of his Bloody Mary.   
He smiled.   
His party was going great, I mean he'd already had a lot of parties, but this was his engagement party with his better half, Danielle Oak, who was talking to some colleagues in her class.   
A small smile broke out on his lips: their encounter had been banal, but in a way nice, four years earlier: a collision of trolleys at the supermarket in the fruit and vegetable section had been fatal; it would be a funny thing to tell his future children or grandchildren.   
"Everyone's wild tonight at your engagement party," the bartender observed amusedly with a grin, a guy with an absurd purple mohawk on his head that made him look like a radioactive pineapple.  
"Good thing, Wong."  
Shorter Wong smiled.   
"Hey, Sho a beer please" said a voice behind Martin's back.   
Sitting at one of the stools at the bar looking bored was Professor Callenreese, teacher of ancient and modern literature.   
Tom had never been able to understand the guy for one reason or another: he always had a grim look in his eyes or his smile seemed cynical, almost a snarl; usually when he explained in class, not a fly flew by, and he often helped his pupils understand the lesson.   
On top of that, Callenereese had an aristocratic beauty, with his long blond hair and beautiful green eyes, he dressed elegantly but not fancy... so when he walked through the corridors his students or even some of his colleagues sighed deeply, and Tom even thought he saw a mass of little red hearts following the handsome professor; but strangely he didn't seem to notice at all.   
Even Danielle hadn't been able to find out if he was engaged or not, after playing   
Damn!   
Well, after all, she told herself, does Tom bite? So he plucked up his courage and walked over to the bar area where the object of his thoughts was.   
"All alone, Callenreese?"  
"How come you're alone this evening, Ash?" asked Shorter raising an eyebrow.   
"Ash?" intruded Tom curiously, interrupting the conversation.   
"It's just a nickname, from a long time ago," the professor said with a shrug.   
"Sounds like gang stuff, sorry."  
"Anything can be," intervened Shorter with a grin.   
Callenreese uncorked his bottle and shrugged.  
What the hell was that supposed to mean, Tom thought as he squared the two of them and then downed a large gulp of Bloody Mary. Did he really have to suspect that his colleague had been part of a vicious gangster gang along with that strange bartender?!  
He wanted to ask, but he was afraid he'd get a punch in the face for his answer.   
"By the way, but... isn't he coming?" asked Shorter.   
Ash looked irritated. "I don't know."  
"Don't tell me..."  
"You know he's got a lot of work commitments!"   
So there is someone in Callenreese's life? Who could it be?" wondered Tom.   
Those thoughts were erased, as soon as he felt his girlfriend Danielle's arms wrap around him.   
"Hey."  
"Hi. You okay?"   
Tom nodded and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.   
"Are you having fun?"  
"Yeah, kind of" Danielle giggled. "There's Marta doing nothing but badmouthing her pupils and whatnot, Connie about how much she's in love with your handsome colleague."  
"The list is too long..."  
But Danielle wasn't listening to her boyfriend: her gaze was pointed towards a figure dressed in a pair of jeans, sweatshirt; he was a Japanese boy, he had long black hair pulled back into a soft ponytail and wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses.   
"Eiji?"  
"Ashu!"  
Tom and Danielle exchanged a stunned look: what the hell was Eiji Okamura the famous photographer doing there? Other heads had turned to look too, along with a kind of intrigued buzz.   
"Sorry I'm late."   
"Forgiven."  
Ash's face seemed to soften quite a bit and a genuine smile sprang from his lips and he placed a hand on Eiji's back.   
"So whose engagement party would it be...?"  
"Tom and Danielle."  
Eiji tapped his forehead. "Yeah, that's right."  
"You're too distracted, Onichan" Ash sighed.   
"Look who's talking" Eiji retorted with a grin. Then he turned his attention away from his fiancé and towards Tom and Danielle who had been staring at them in amazement for a good five minutes.  
"Good evening," Eiji said with a slight nod.   
"This is my boyfriend, Eiji and this is Danielle and Tom."   
My boyfriend?!, thought Ash's two colleagues. 

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Silver rings

A series of gaping mouths filled the room.   
"Wow," came Tom.   
"What do you know?"  
A satisfied smirk came over Callenreese's lips. "Here's the thing."  
Oh holy shit, Tom and Danielle said to each other in unison and it was then that their gaze fell on the silver ring Okamura wore on his index finger, a simple silver band, but he had never seen it on his partner's hand!  
"I've seen your exhibitions you did here in New York, Banana fish and Another Story!" exclaimed Danielle gesturing and with her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.   
Eiji smiled a little embarrassed and murmured a, "Thank you."  
"Especially Banana Fish! You had a lot of nerve taking pictures of such dangerous people," Tom commented.   
"It wasn't easy, but I did great," Eiji said with a shrug. Then he turned his head and smiled at Ash fondly.   
"Wow, that must have been hard."  
"But is that how you two met?" asked Danielle tilting her head slightly.   
Ash answered quickly, "No. It was by accident: I was in the library, looking for a book, but I'd found out he'd taken it so I asked if I could borrow it for a moment, so I'd say it was one of many ways you met."   
Someone laughed at the joke.   
"And it was love at first sight?"  
The photographer shook his head. "No, it took a while, first we were friends for a long time and then we got together."  
Ash thought he could hear Shorter Wong's laughter ringing in his ears.   
"That's so cute!" trilled Danielle. "So how many years have you two been together?"  
"Well, it's three years."  
Ash nodded.  
There was a buzz behind them and someone had taken out their mobile phone to capture the scene.   
"Sounds like the opening of a romance novel," said one of Ash's colleagues.   
"True!"  
"Are you planning to get married?"  
"We're fine like this," Eiji replied rather quickly. "And I'm very happy with him!"  
"Callenreese must be really great in bed!" commented a young woman turning red in the face.   
In less than a second, the whole room was filled with sighs and comments like, "Lucky him!" or "Aww!" referring to Eiji, in fangirl mode.   
"We're...going for a drink!" said Eiji, sporting a big smile eager to get out of the way.   
"Sounds good to me!" agreed Tom, throwing a dirty look at his girlfriend who was looking at the pair like they were gold.   
With some relief the two returned, to the bar area.   
"And here are our superstars!" greeted Shorter.   
"Knock it off Sho," huffed Ash.  
The photographer ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not much of a party person, but hello Wong."  
Shorter chuckled in amusement. "Hello to you too, Mr Grey."  
"Come on!"  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea, Onichan" winked Ash.   
"What would? Have a triangle with Shorter?" retorted Eiji with a sneer.   
"I'm in! So when do we start?" added the bartender.   
"Actually, the butt would be mine," Eiji pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I have a nice butt, soft as a stuffed animal's and round like a girl's."   
The professor's cheeks dusted with a bright pink: wow, his sweetheart was making dirty jokes!  
Shorter put a hand under his chin. "Is that so?"  
"Oh sure," replied the photographer all winking.   
"Can I see it?"  
"I'll take care of Eiji's ass, that is, when winter freezes over," hissed Ash.  
"You're selfish!"  
"Me?"  
"Oh my little starlet!" trilled Eiji resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.   
"But do you know that five minutes earlier your boyfriend was complaining that you weren't there?" commented Shorter.   
"I know, I don't even notice anymore."  
"No wonder, you're always out on business, Onichan!" complained the professor pouting.   
"I'd like to drink something strong, but not for the moment."   
"Ei-chan, but you should turn to alcohol for once," the bartender commented with a grin.   
"Shorter, you know I don't drink: I can't hold a pin."  
"You really are delicate."   
"Yeah, I am," said Eiji flickering with his eyelashes.   
Ash lifted his head and lightly kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.   
Shorter grimaced. "Are you two done flirting? You're going to give me diabetes and hives!"  
"Together?"   
"Bah!"  
A few feet away, Tom was watching Shorter shaking his head.   
"Shit..."  
"Hello Connie."  
"Irrecoverable" said the history teacher, biting her lip. She felt like having a cigarette. "He's really lost in love. I mean, what does she see in that guy? He's famous, all right, but that boy is so ordinary!"  
Tom shook his head. "He looks ordinary, but he's not."  
Discovering the human side of the granite professor was not an everyday occurrence, but he had the strange feeling that the young photographer had lied about his and Callenreese's first meeting: Okamura's body language said so, as he leaned against his boyfriend protectively.Whatever their encounter had been, it must have been in very special, and indeed, she corrected herself, dangerous circumstances.  
"I'm so envious of someone like Callenreese though...I wish I was in her boyfriend's shoes!" said Danielle's friend Jennifer.   
"I have a feeling those two are going to be together all their lives," said Danielle, then turned her gaze to Tom who looked quite annoyed. After all, she had a point: this was their engagement party!   
"Sorry."  
"Well, that was fun, us?"  
"Yes, but now why don't we get back to us?" said Tom, taking his girlfriend into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
